


¿Qué Pretendes?

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Bad Bunny, jbalvin
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Kiss, M/M, Reggaeton, Romance, Ship crack, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: Para Sunev_woMEN
Relationships: Bad Bunny/J Balvin (Musician)
Kudos: 12





	¿Qué Pretendes?

**Author's Note:**

> Para Sunev_woMEN

Ahí estaba él, esperando como siempre a que sucediera lo que tanto anhelaba. No era la clase de hombres que gritaban a los cuatro vientos lo que realmente deseaba decir, aunque si hubiera una posibilidad, si tan solo tuviera el valor, indudablemente lo haría.

Terminó de recoger sus cosas, de estrechar algunas cuantas manos y después de dar muchos abrazos, suspiró profundamente. Aunque fraternales y cálidos, esos abrazos no se sentían como aquellos que él se imaginaba y se moría por sentir. Si bien su trayectoria había comenzado primero, lo cierto era que apenas lo vio cayó flechado y de repente, sintió que su vida cobraba sentido al ver el talento de aquel novato que no solo cautivaba a los demás por su ingenio, sino también por su galanura.

Bajó hasta el estacionamiento y condujo su Ferrari 458 Speciale mientras escuchaba aquella colaboración que le hubiera encantado, fuera con su voz. Quería que él dijera su nombre, pero no. No iba a suceder. Si acaso, su apelativo más famoso, aquel con el que todo el mundo lo conocía pero no su nombre real. Llegó a su casa y lentamente, caminó hacia la amplia y tenuemente iluminada estancia de su casa. A veces se sentía solo, últimamente era así. Necesitaba a alguien a su lado, necesitaba esa compañía especial que pensaba, era la única en el mundo que tendría el poder de hacerlo sentir bien, como el anhelaba sentirse en toda su vida: amado, deseado, importante. En cambio, mientras su desesperación lo devoraba decidió tomar una ducha y aun con los cabellos humedeciendo su almohada, cerró poco a poco los ojos hasta que esa silueta conocida y deseada, comenzó a tomar forma en sus ensoñaciones para, otra noche más, acompañarle en lo que llegaba el sol.

**

—¡Hey, José Álvaro!

Aquella voz lo hizo ahogar un suspiro. La reconoció. Lo desarmó por completo.

—¡Benito!

Ese abrazo al fin estaba ahí, pero no pudo evocar la sensación que sus más apremiantes deseos le ordenaban en otros momentos. La cordialidad ante todo en ese backstage.

—Dale, pues, J Balvin. ¿Vienes esta noche a la fiesta?

El castaño sonrió nerviosamente.

—Sólo si tu estarás ahí.

Aquel repentino apretón en su hombro lo tomó con la guardia baja. No pudo evitar admirar aquella mano ataviada con esas llamativas uñas en tono neón. Contrastaban maravillosamente con el traje lila y el cabello neón también. Siempre le había gustado eso y aquellas fantasías en las que las sentía acariciándole el rostro, eran demasiado vívidas. No estaba poniendo atención al singular acento del boricua ni a aquel torrente de palabras que provenían de esos labios carnosos. Todo lo que quería, era poder ver detrás de aquellas gafas y perderse en esa mirada profunda, que pícara y juguetona, se escondía tras la seguridad de esas micas polarizadas.

—¿Estás bien?

—S-sí, me… distraje un poco —respondió nerviosamente J Balvin.

—Bueno, entonces te veo en un rato.

J Balvin fue a tomar su lugar para ver la presentación de Bad Bunny y pensar que la letra de “Qué pretendes”, había sido escrita pensando en ellos dos. Le hubiera gustado saber que había un pasado en común cuando lo cierto era que ese breve presente distaba demasiado de lo que en realidad anhelaba vivir. El futuro ni siquiera se vislumbraba de esa manera. No había nada que esconder, nada que fingir que no había sucedido porque ni siquiera había pasado. Nada.

Apenas terminó, salió a tomar aire. Estaba emocionado por pensar que quizá en otro momento, las cosas pudieran dar un giro inesperado, que quizá aquel rapero que le había robado el corazón, estuviera sintiendo lo mismo que él. Pero no.

Llegó la fiesta y sin quererlo, fue a dar acto de presencia. Nadie más que él sabía cómo se sentía en realidad. Quizá la inspiración le jugara en contra y de esa zozobra nacieran varias canciones, pero le parecía una grosería lucrar con su propio dolor, pero ¿no era eso lo que hacía un artista como él? ¿No era capaz de vender su propio dolor al ritmo de esa música que aminoraba el llanto y disimulaba las penas? ¿No era él quien en su voz y a la cadencia de esas notas, se hacía el que no le dolía nada? No, era un triunfador, era un ganador y no se iba a dejar vencer por fantasías que lo atormentaban hasta el cansancio. Era alguien en la vida y muchos añoraban sus éxitos, su fama y todo lo que tenía. No iba a mostrarse como alguien a quien un amor mal correspondido no le iba a salir bien.

Le tronó los dedos a un camarero y una botella de Dom Pérignon le fue entregada. Buscó dónde sentarse y pronto un séquito de inesperadas acompañantes se sentaron rodeándole. J Balvin era el mejor fingiendo que era el epítome del éxito y no iba a fallar esa ocasión. Aquellas mujeres de rasgos exquisitamente perfectos le engalanaron y aun cuando les susurrara promesas incumplidas, sabía que esa noche no era para ellas. Pensaba en alguien más cuando las besaba, cuando les sonreía o las acariciaba. Las notas de aquel Dj hicieron que cual odaliscas, todas se levantaran a bailar, pero su mente seguía fija en el recuerdo de aquel hombre que con esa mirada misteriosa le hacía sentirse trastocado, alucinado.

Enamorado.

—¿Cómo te la estás pasando?

No vio cuando llevaba tres botellas vacías y sus acompañantes lo habían dejado solo.

—¿Bien? —se cuestionó más a sí mismo que a aquel que le preguntaba.

—¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa hoy? René anda de gira y aunque se entere, no se va a enojar.

J Balvin torció la boca fingiendo una sonrisa al escuchar ese nombre. No lo podía ocultar.

—Nah. Voy a estar bien. Le llamo a mi chofer o a un Uber y llego a casa.

Aquel apretón sobre su muslo, casi sobre su entrepierna lo hizo estremecer.

—¿Cómo voy a dejar que te vayas solo? Insisto, quédate conmigo. No es conveniente el estado en el que te encuentras, déjame cuidarte, man.

J Balvin no pudo evitar suspirar cual quinceañero. La oscuridad y la evidente ebriedad en la que se encontraban todos los presentes era obvia.

—N-no, gracias. Eres muy amable.

Aquel tibio y etílico aliento cerca de su rostro lo destanteó.

—¿En serio? Quiero atenderte cómo es debido.

J Balvin no sabía los alcances de esa frase, pero tampoco quería retar a su buena suerte. No quería atormentar a su musa ni destrozarla por una incierta aventura.

—Hermano, de corazón te digo, gracias. Estoy algo indispuesto pero conozco mis lím…

Húmedo.

Inesperado.

Lascivo.

Desesperado.

Aquel beso lo había tomado por sorpresa. Aquella lengua se había introducido en sus labios sin dejarlo terminar su frase. Sus ojos se cerraron apenas sintió la dulce y líquida saliva del conejito en su boca. No pudo reaccionar cuando aquel lo había replegado contra el asiento en aquella intermitente oscuridad. Se dejó llevar ante aquel beso, ante la proximidad de aquel abrazo y la urgencia del deseo. No quiso luchar ante la fuerza del anhelo. No podía. Era un sueño hecho realidad y si la eternidad podía compactarse en ese arrebato, él no iba a impedirlo.

—Quisiera sacarte de mi pensamiento, quisiera cambiarle el final al cuento pero no puedo. Lo siento.

J Balvin no dijo nada cuando Bad Bunny se separó lentamente de él. Saboreó sus labios sintiendo la miel que aún impregnaba su boca. Instintivamente llevó sus dedos a sus labios y volvió a probar los placeres que emanaban de aquellos labios carnosos y bien formados. Los devoró una y mil veces más hasta que sintió que era rechazado.

—René viene para acá, pero dormiré tranquilo sabiendo que tú te quedas en mi…

J Balvin suspiró cuando vio que Residente los miraba de lejos.

—Estaré bien.

Bad Bunny se levantó y fingió que nada había pasado apenas René los alcanzó. Él no había visto lo sucedido. J Balvin sólo le estrechó la mano cuando el otro artista le sonrió. No puso atención a lo que le decía y su corazón no se rompió estrepitosamente cuando les vio tomarse de las manos e irse como si nada.

Aquel sabor a miel y lujuria seguía en sus labios. Aquella confesión era el detonante para que la musa siguiera produciendo. Aquello era el indicio y la confesión que su ser anhelaba, pero aunque fuera poco, era más que suficiente.

J Balvin era un artista y él sabría cómo canalizar todo ese dolor y también, cómo ensalzar todo ese anhelo.

FIN


End file.
